Friends and Family
by AhsokaTano141516
Summary: We all know that Ahsoka has a dark past. But what if Ahsoka has two older sisters? And what if their paths cross one day? Terrible summary, I know. But please give it a chance. Luxsoka pairing.
1. Prologue

**Oddly enough, I came up with the idea for this story while doing a handstand. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. The first half of this is what happened to Ahsoka when she was a child in the third person, and the second half is what Ahsoka remembers.**

Prologue (Shili: 35BBY-32BBY):

There was a small tribe on the Eastern side of Shili, and on the edge of the tribes territory was a small hut inhabited by a single family. The newest member of the family was an infant daughter named Ahsoka. Two other daughters had been born before Ahsoka; the eldest, Marina, and the middle child, Lilo. Their parents were Haymish and Yuae Tano. They weren't perfect parents, but they were theirs, and that's what made them special.

Ahsoka had always been treated differently than Marina and Lilo; she was the runt of the family and the tribe. She was a mere twelve inches tall at birth and weighed a shocking four and a half pounds. During Ahsoka's first few months of life, she was always treated differently. Marina and Lilo got more attention from their parents and got more food during meals. Ahsoka always thought that it was because of her special abilities. But it wasn't, it never was. They were ashamed of her, embarrassed that she was their daughter.

The rest of the tribe had always said that Ahsoka would bring nothing but bad luck. Yuae always refused to believe it, though she was still ashamed to call Ahsoka her daughter. One day, one of the tribes other children got sick and died; all fingers pointed to Ahsoka. She was the only one who possessed supernatural powers and had been considered bad luck since birth. The tribe then forced Haymish and Yuae to kill Ahsoka. But even though they were embarrassed to call her their daughter, they couldn't bare to kill her.

One rainy day, Haymish and Yuae took Ahsoka deep into the woods that surrounded the tribe. Yuae placed her daughter on a log next to a small creek. Ahsoka whimpered and reached out for her Mother. Yuae turned and she and her husband walked back to their hut. She took one last look at her daughter and wiped a tear away from her cheek. As her parents disappeared from view, Ahsoka started to cry.

Ahsoka curled up into a ball and whimpered. It had started to rain and Ahsoka was shivering. She crawled under the log and attempted to stay warm in the cold weather. Ahsoka was about to fall asleep when she heard rustling in the trees. Ahsoka squeaked silently and crawled back out from under the log. As she sensed something coming closer to her, she started to run. She stumbled through the woods as fast as her little legs could carry her. She looked back and saw a dark figure following her. She let out a high-pitched scream and tried to run even faster. She tried to jump over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground, but as she became airborne, her foot caught on the root and she fell. She looked behind her and sensed the figure coming closer. She tried to stand up, but she quickly realized that her foot was stuck under the root.

She struggled to break free of the root, but she couldn't. And the cold raindrops falling all around her didn't make the situation any better. She saw a man wearing a mask and dark colored robes emerge from the trees. She screamed and cowered, but nothing happened. She felt the root being lifted off of her foot. She shakily looked up at man. He looked scary, but she sensed that he wouldn't hurt her. She whimpered as the man bent down to pick her up.

She played with his long fingers as he cradled her in his arms. "Hello, little one." He said, messing with her small fingers in return.

She gazed up at him with a curious look. "What's your name?" He asked the young Togruta.

"Soka." She said in a small voice.

"Well, Little Soka." He said, stroking her lekku. "I'm Plo Koon."

Ahsoka gave him a little smile. "Your Force signal is very strong." The man told her.

Ahsoka, being a toddler, didn't know what that meant. "Where are your parents?" The man asked her.

"Went home. . ." She squeaked. Plo Koon held her closer to keep her out of the rain.

Plo Koon could sense pain and fear in her, he knew that she had been abandoned. "Don't worry." He said, holding Ahsoka even closer to his chest. "I promise that I'll take care of you."

_Ahsoka's Memory:_

I was abandoned. I was unloved by my own family. My tribe thought that I was bad luck and my own parents hated me from the start. I don't remember much of my family, but one memory in particular haunts me. The memory of my parents walking away from me; leaving me in the woods to die. I still have nightmares. The memory comes into my mind at least once a day if not more. The first three years of my life are mostly a blur, but that memory sticks with me. It is scarier than death itself. At least, the way I remember it is.

It was a dark day on Shili. It was cold, cloudy and an ominous tone seemed to have settled over the entire planet. A slight drizzle fell over the landscape as my sisters and I sat in our family hut. I was using the Force to levitate a rock while Lilo and Marina slept on the floor. Our parents entered the hut, I smiled at my Mom and reached out for her, but she just ignored me. They walked straight over to where Lilo and Marina were sleeping. They both picked up Lilo and Marina and carried them to their beds.

I curled up into a ball and tried to fall asleep. But before I could drift off, my Mom picked me up. I giggled at her, but she kept a serious face. Daddy was behind her; I reached for him, but he just walked to the entrance of the hut. Mom took me outside and started walking with Dad by her side. They took me into the woods as the rain got harder and the wind picked up. I had almost fallen asleep when I felt my Mother put me down. I was wide awake in an instant to see my parents looking down at me with grim faces. I whimpered and reached out for my Mother, but she just turned and walked away. I watched as my parents left me, I watched until they had disappeared from sight. That's when I started crying. I crawled underneath the log I was sitting on and curled up. I knew they wouldn't be coming back, I could sense it.

I was cold and shivering, and I didn't know what to do. I had almost fallen asleep when I heard rustling. I shifted positions to see a few trees shaking as if somebody was shaking them on the blind side. I gasped to myself and crawled back out from under the log. When I sensed something coming closer, I ran. I stumbled as I moved through the forest. I looked back and saw a dark figure moving through the trees after me. I screamed and brought myself to run faster. I tried to hop over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground, but as I jumped into the air, my foot snagged on the root and I fell. I hit the hard ground with a thud. I could sense the thing coming closer, but when I tried to stand up I quickly realized I couldn't. My foot had gotten caught underneath the root and now I was stuck. I tried to get the root off of my foot, but I couldn't.

I looked back and saw what had been following me through the forest. He had on a black mask and darkly colored clothes, and he looked scary. I screamed and cowered; waiting for something to happen. I felt the root being lifted off of my foot. I cautiously looked up at the man. I whimpered as he bent down to pick me up. I could sense that he wouldn't hurt me, so I allowed him.

He wrapped his arms around me lovingly as I played with his fingers. "Hello, little one." He said in a deep voice.

I looked up at him with curiosity. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Soka." I said quietly. Soka was the best I could manage. I started to gnaw on one of his fingers, but he didn't mind.

"Well, Little Soka." He said kindly, stroking my tiny lekku. "I'm Plo Koon."

I gave him a tiny smile and I could sense him grinning under his mask. "Your Force signal is very strong." He said.

I didn't know what that meant, so I just giggled at him. "Where are your parents?" He asked.

"Went home. . ." I said in a depressed tone. The man held me closer to him.

"Don't worry." He said, holding me even closer to his chest. "I'll take care of you."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! By that I mean if you read this, please review!**


	2. Call Me When You're Sober

**Thank you all so much! You guys rock! I want to thank:**

**Anisoka280 (You were the first one to review, and that means so much to me. Thank you)!  
**

**Violet Frost (I am a _major_ fan of yours)!  
**

**weathergirl17248 (Thank you _so_ much for the nice review)!  
**

**Dino Green (I _love_ your writing style)!  
**

**ahsokatano191 (Thank you! I'm so glad you like the story)!  
**

**Guest (Sorry, I didn't have a screen name. But thank you for the review, it was really inspiring)!  
**

**triplethreat123 (I voted on your pole, and I will absolutely do a Fic about _The Academy_ in Ahsoka's point of view. You're one of my favorite authors, so I'd be more than happy to)!**

**Tessika14 (I'm a _big_ fan of you and your stories)!  
**

**Guest (Sorry about not having a screen name. Your review made me so happy)!  
**

**Padawanbarriss (Guest). (Thank you so much for saying my story is sweet! And I will absolutely do more)!  
**

**Guest (Sorry, I don't have a screen name. It's very touching to know that you've read all of my stories! And like them for that matter! Thank you)!  
**

**I love hearing from you guys! I seriously do a little happy dance every time I get a review. It's nice to know that people are reading, and more or less like the story. Please tell me if this chapter sucks, I want to do everything I can to get better! But that doesn't mean leave hate comments! I've decided to name my chapters after Evanescence songs (They are my all time _favorite_ band in the entire world) because I absolutely _suck_ and naming chapters that fit the contents. This chapter is named _Call Me When You're Sober_ after an _amazing _Evanescence song! Anyway, I figured that I should go ahead and post one more chapter before I get completely slammed with homework. Well, enough with my rambling. Without further delay, here's the first official chapter.  
**

Chapter 1

**Call Me When You're Sober **

_Ahsoka POV_

It was raining on Coruscant, and that didn't happen very often. But as far as the weather was concerned it was just another boring day at the Jedi Temple. I woke up; I got breakfast, trained with Anakin for while, got lunch, and now here I am. Lying in the middle of the floor in the abandoned training room out of laziness. I could sense somebody walk into the room, but I didn't really care. As long as it wasn't Windu I would be fine. "Well, what's wrong with you, Ahsoka?" Barriss asked jokingly.

I craned my neck so that I could look at her and not have to get up. "I'm dying, Barriss." I said lazily.

"Oh, are you?" Barriss chuckled. "And what are you dying of, I might ask?"

"Boredom." I replied simply.

"Oh, I almost died of that earlier." Barriss said, sitting down next to me.

I sat up, "Yeah, I've had way too many close calls with death in that department." I said, stretching my arms.

"So, when was the last time you were sent on a mission?" Barriss asked.

I leaned back on my elbows. "I forgot." I replied staring at the ceiling. I heard thunder and I saw a flash of lightning outside of the window.

"Me too." Barriss said crossing her legs and resting her hands in her lap. "The Seperatists have been quite inactive lately."

I sighed, "I've noticed." I sat up and stretched. "I think their planning something big."

"I've been thinking the same thing, but Master Luminara just thinks I'm being paranoid. She says we should be grateful the we're getting some time away from the battlefield." Barriss said, I noticed her slouching slightly.

"Master Skywalker just thinks I'm crazy all together." I said with a smile.

"You're okay with that?" Barriss asked.

"You bet." I replied with a grin. "Makes me feel unique."

Barriss just laughed at me. "You're unique all right, Ahsoka. I just can't figure out if it's in a good way or a bad way."

I just smiled again. "It's a good thing, trust me." I assured.

Barriss just rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever you say, Ahsoka."

Barriss and I began to throw our lightsabers back and forth. She would throw overhand and I would throw underhand. We continued throwing our lightsabers back and forth when my Com-link beeped. I didn't watch where I threw my lightsaber that time, and it apparently hit Barriss in the nose. I mouthed, "Sorry." Before answering the call. "Ahsoka, here." I said, still not knowing who was calling.

"Ahsoka?" It was Anakin. "Senator Amidala has requested our presence." He said firmly.

"When?" I asked. Barriss was clutching her nose as she handed me my lightsaber. "Sorry." I mouthed again.

"Immediately." He replied. "Where are you?" He asked.

"In the training room with Barriss." I replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Anakin said.

"Yes, Master." I replied before ending the call.

"Thanks for breaking my nose." Barriss was still clutching her nose so she sounded a bit funny.

"Sorry!" I said again. "And I don't think it's broken."

"I'll go check with the Medical Droid just to make sure." Barriss said, turning to leave. "See you later, Ahsoka."

"Bye, Barriss." I waved as she left and Anakin entered. "Hey, Master." I greeted.

"Hey, Snips." He said. "Come on, we're already late."

"Okay, Skyguy." I followed him to the hangar.

He climbed into the driver's seat of one of the speeders and started it up. I hopped into the passenger's seat and crossed my legs. We pulled out of the hangar and into the heavy line of Coruscant traffic. It was still raining, so I held my hands over my head in a feeble attempt to stay dry. I just patiently and waited to arrive at the Senate Building.

When we arrived, Anakin and I went straight to Padmé's office. We had both gotten wet, but since Anakin had hair it made him look ridiculous. I smiled to myself; I loved not having to worry about hair.

Anakin knocked on the door and it slid open almost immediately. Padmé had been sitting at her desk, but when we entered she stood up and rushed to hug Anakin and I. "It's so good to see you two!" She said excitedly. "Wow, what happened to your hair, Ani?" She asked.

"What's the good news, Senator?" Anakin asked changing the subject with his hands behind his back. I on the other hand just stood with one hand on my hip.

"Kiros has officially joined the Republic!" Padmé squealed.

Anakin didn't seem too affected by it, but I perked up when I heard it. "Really?"

Padmé nodded, regaining her composure. "And the Senator of Shili suggested that we have a ball to celebrate another planet leaving the Seperatists and joining the Republic tonight."

"Are they really going to go for that?" I asked out of curiosity; because I honestly couldn't care less.

"Yes they are. And the Chancellor has suggested that we have two Jedi as security. Would you two be interested?" She asked hopefully.

_Absolutely not!_ "Of course." I said. _What did I just say?_

She looked at Anakin who still had yet to respond, "Ani?" She asked.

"Absolutely." He said eventually. "I'd love to." I could tell he was lying; he was obviously doing it for Padmé. I wasn't exactly sure what, but there was something going on in between them.

"Great!" Padmé said happily. "Oh, and Ahsoka?" She asked.

I looked up from the floor. "Yes, Senator?" I asked.

"Can I take you shopping for the ball?" She asked.

_Heck no! _"Um, why?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, do you have anything suited for a ball?" She asked.

"Um, no. But what's wrong with what I have on?" I asked, I really didn't want to get a new dress, I was happy with my current outfit.

"Anakin, may I take Ahsoka shopping?" She turned her attention from me to Anakin.

"Absolutely." Anakin replied. He gave me a sly look, knowing that I didn't want to go shopping with Padmé. _Darn you, Skyguy!_

"It's settled then." Padmé smiled. She started walking towards the door. "Come on, Ahsoka."

I groaned. As I passed Anakin I gave him a death stare. "I'll get you for this!" I hissed.

I followed Padmé out of the Senate Building and to a land speeder. Padmé climbed into the driver's seat and started it up. I sat in the passenger's seat and groaned very loudly. "Oh, cheer up, Ahsoka!" Padmé said enthusiastically.

I just groaned again. I put my hands back over my head to prevent getting even more wet than I already was. We drove into the busy part of the city and Padmé eventually stopped the speeder. She climbed out and I followed her. I continuously trailed after her throughout the busy streets. We stayed underneath the awnings of the shops to stay out of the rain. She finally stopped in front of a store of some sort. "Come on." She said walking inside. I groaned before following her. _I'd rather stay out here in the rain._

All I did was follow her around throughout the store and pretend like I was paying attention to anything she was saying. She held up a strapless black cocktail dress with a fabric rose on the sash. "Go try this on." She said giving it to me.

"No, black doesn't look good with orange skin." I said, refusing to take the dress.

"Oh, come on! Just go try it on." Padmé begged.

"I'm not trying on the dress, Padmé!" I said, getting agitated.

"Just try it on!" Padmé said, I could tell she was getting frustrated with me. _Good, maybe she'll give up and let me go back to the temple._

"No!" I almost yelled.

"Ahsoka!" She yelled back.

"Fine! I'll try on the stupid dress!" I gave in. I took the dress and stomped off to a changing room.

I slipped on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I did not look good at all. I walked out of the training room to prove my point to Padmé. I crossed my arms as she looked me up and down.

"Whoa, I guess you're right. Black doesn't look good with orange skin." Padmé said making a face.

I rolled my eyes and changed back into my Jedi outfit. Padmé put the dress back on the hanger and kept looking. I was a little upset about that, I was hoping that she would give up after the first dress. "Oh!" Padmé squealed. She had clearly found another dress. "Try this one." She said handing me a sleeveless red dress with a sequined sash and a skirt that went down to my feet.

I angrily took the dress and tried it on the dressing room. I looked at myself in the mirror; I didn't like this one either. I walked out to show Padmé. "No." We both said in unison. I changed back into my Jedi outfit once again.

I hung the dress back up on the rack and continued to follow Padmé. She handed me another dress. I took it, wanting to avoid another fight, and went to go try it on. But when I looked at myself in the mirror, I actually thought I looked somewhat decent. I walked out to show Padmé. "Oh, Ahsoka! You look beautiful!"

I could feel my montrals darken in color, but I shrugged lazily in response; trying to make it seem like I didn't care. "Do you like it?" Padmé asked.

I looked down at the dress. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah. I do." I confessed.

"Then it's the one!" Padmé announced. "Go change back into your clothes and we'll pay for it."

I changed back into my Jedi outfit happily; it was much more comfortable than any dress. Padmé took the dress from me and paid for it at the counter. She walked back over to me with the dress in a bag. "Aren't you going to get a dress?" I asked.

"No, I have too many dresses I've never worn. I'll just wear one of them." She said simply.

I never really understood girly girls, but I decided not to question their way of life. "Okay." I said.

"Come on." Padmé said, motioning towards the exit. "I'll drop you off back at the temple."

I nodded and followed her out of the shop. The rain had stopped, but I sensed more was on the way. We climbed back into the speeder and Padmé drove off towards the temple. When we reached our destination, I climbed out of the speeder. "Thank you, Padmé." I said.

"You're welcome, Ahsoka." She smiled. "Come by my apartment in an hour, I'll help you get ready."

_I don't want to! _"Okay, I'll be there." I said with a smile.

She drove off and I entered to temple. I walked to my quarters without stopping along the way. I sat on my bed and tried to meditate. It wasn't working, so I gave up. I set my lightsabers on my nightstand and laid down on the cold floor. I eventually moved into a sitting position, then a standing position, and then a handstand. I held that position for about a minute before deciding to go take a shower.

I walked to the refresher and turned on the water. I scrubbed myself clean for about five minutes before stepping back out of the shower. I changed into another pair of my Jedi outfit that wasn't dirty. I looked at my clock and saw that I had about fifteen minutes before I had to meet Padmé. I pulled my gloves on and reattached my lightsabers to my belt before leaving.

I passed Anakin in the hallway. "Where are you going, Snips?" He asked.

"To Padmé's." I replied. "She wants to help me get ready." I made a face as I said it to show that I was against it.

"Oh, well. Have fun." Anakin said, continuing to walk down the otherwise empty hallway.

I walked to the hanger and climbed onto a speeder. I revved it up and drove off towards Padmé's apartment. I parked at the bottom of the building and walked inside. I walked to the turbo lift and pressed the button for her floor. I knocked on the door and C-3PO answered almost immediately. "Oh, Padawan Tano. I'll let Mistress Padmé know you're here." He said, moving out of the way so I could enter. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks, Threepio." I said before sitting down on her couch.

I waited for a few minutes before Padmé came into the room. "Okay, now we can start getting you ready for the ball." She said.

"Yay!" I cheered sarcastically.

"Come on Ahsoka, you might like it." She urged.

_I seriously doubt it. _"Fine."

"Great!" She said. She motioned for me to follow her down the hallway.

_Well, this will be fun. _I just love my sarcastic thoughts.

**And here's the first chapter! Please let me know if it sucked or not, because I can never tell. By the way, the scene where Padmé and Ahsoka went shopping was inspired by a time I went shopping with my older cousin, Scarlett. She's such a Padmé when you think about it. But she also hates Star Wars! Can you believe that! She only likes The Phantom Menace because she finds Queen Amidala's outfits to be, "Pretty." And if that's the only reason why, then it's an embarrassment. . . But she is my cousin after all, and I love her anyways. Anyways, if you have anything to tell me that could help me do better, please tell me! By the way, if you voted on my poll, it has been closed and the results are up, so go check it out. And I promise that I will get to my other stories, I just have writers block on _Accidents_ and I'm kind of stuck on _I Love You_. By that I mean that I know the beginning and the end, I'm just struggling with the middle. Ahsoka's sisters will appear in the next chapter and if you haven't read about them on my profile, please go do so! Anyways, I've already got the entire story plot written down on a document, I just have to transform it into a story. And yes, like all my other stories (No matter how long it takes) this story will get done. I might even try to fit in a sequel. Stay tuned for the next chapter! You'll get to see what Ahsoka's dress looks likes! Read and Respond! Please! Don't make me beg! Fine, I'll beg. Please please please please please please review!**


	3. My Immortal

**I love you guys! And I'm terribly sorry about the wait! I really need to work on that. . . Thanks to:**

**Bookreaderninja (Guest). (You understand my position on Girly Girls)!**

**Guest (No Screen Name) (Thank you)!**

**triplethreat123 (Luv 'ya)!**

**snips1212 (Guest). (You are so motivating)**

**AhsokaTano99 (May the Force be with you, too)!**

**LongLoreLover (Evanescence fans of the world, UNITE)!**

**Tessika14 (You understand me)!**

**Guest (Sorry, I didn't have a screen name. You're the biggest reason I decided to go ahead and post this).**

**You guys are so amazing! I love each and every one of you guys! I'm so glad you like the story. This chapter is called, _My Immortal,_ after one of the most amazing (And emotional) Evanescence songs of all time! And if you don't know who Evanescence is, LOOK THEM UP! THEY RULE! Well, here's chapter two:**

Chapter 2

**My Immortal**

_Anakin POV_

The ball started about thirty minutes ago, and there was no sign of Ahsoka or Padmé anywhere. I strained my neck so that I could see over the crowd, but it was no use. There were some senators who were even taller than _me_. I finally just moved over to the entrance and waited for them.

Padmé eventually walked in gracefully in a gorgeous cherry red dress that reached her feet. It was strapless and her hair was curled. I walked over to her with a smile and just stared at her, awestruck. "Wow. . ." That was the best I can manage.

Padmé smiled sweetly at me, "Thanks, Ani." She knew what I meant to say.

"Where's Ahsoka?" I asked.

A confused look crossed Padmé's face, "She was right. . ." She turned around to see nobody. "Where did she go?" Padmé asked, though I could sense it was a rhetorical question.

"I am _not_ going out there." I heard Ahsoka's voice from behind the wall.

"Ahsoka, just come on." Padmé begged. I don't know why, but I was enjoying them argue. I guess it was only funny if Ahsoka was arguing with somebody that wasn't me.

"Fine!" Ahsoka groaned. She stomped out from behind the wall and crossed her arms angrily.

She was wearing a strapless, royal blue dress with a slightly spoofed out skirt that went down to her feet. There was a design of diamonds around the top and the blue got darker towards the end of the skirt. She had on a blue choker and I could tell that she was wearing sparkling blue eye shadow.

Ahsoka was like my little sister, and I know it's wrong to think one of your siblings is beautiful. But that was really the only word to describe her. "Wow, Ahsoka. You look great."

"I don't like it." She huffed.

Padmé whispered in my ear. "You have no idea how long it took to get her into that dress."

I laughed. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and walked off. I turned to Padmé; I held out my hand and bowed in a very gentleman-like fashion. "Senator Amidala, would you care to dance?"

Padmé took my hand with a smile. "I'd love to, Master Jedi."

_Ahsoka POV_

I regretted being here. I came, Padmé had some how gotten me into a dress _and_ makeup, and now I was bored out of my mind.

I was sitting by myself at a table in the corner of the ballroom. I watched as all of the couples danced around on the floor. And I don't know why, but it stung. I felt lonely and unloved. And that's when the memory of my parents abandoning me came into my mind for the first time that day.

I immediately stood up and ran out onto the balcony; I felt hot tears in my eyes. I leaned against the railing and held my face in my hands. "No one cares about me." I thought out loud. "Nobody loves me."

A tear trickled down my cheek and landed somewhere in the street below. The clouds had cleared and stars filled the sky, all of the building lights were on. It looked almost magical.

I sighed and regained my composure. _What did I ever to deserve my parents hate?_ I thought.

_Lux POV_

I had been living on Coruscant for the past few months, and it was hell. I had to sell almost _everything_ I had to keep my one bedroom apartment. And even then I had to work two jobs. So when one of Padmé's handmaidens gave me an invitation to a ball, I was more than happy to accept. It would be nice to get out of my apartment.

But now, I really wish I hadn't accepted. There was nobody there that would talk to me; I guess being an Ex-Seperatist wasn't a good thing on Coruscant.

I was sitting by myself on a railing on a set of unused stairs, when I saw Padmé making her way towards me. "Are you having a good time?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Not really." I confessed.

"Oh, well. I know something you could do." She said.

I looked at her waiting for her to say something else. But she didn't say anything, she just pointed to the balcony. I turned my head and didn't see anything; it was too dark to see anything on the balcony. "What?" I asked.

"Go out on the balcony, there's somebody you need to see." She said, getting up to leave.

I shook my head in disbelief. _Somebody I need to see? What is that supposed to mean?_ I walked down the stairs and over to the balcony.

The Coruscant air was cold, but the suit I was wearing kept me warm. I leaned against the railing, I couldn't see anybody. _There's nobody out here, Padmé. _I thought to myself.

That's when I heard sniffling coming from my left. I turned, but still didn't see anything. I started walking in that direction. Then I saw Ahsoka, and to my surprise, she was crying. Something I _never_ thought I would see her do. "Ahsoka?" I asked, still a bit uncertain that it was actually her.

She looked up a bit surprised, she turned her head and saw me, "Lux?" She asked in a _very_ confused tone.

"Yeah, it's me." I said, moving closer to her.

She backed away, "What are you doing here?" She asked accusingly.

"Padmé invited me." I replied, she was acting distant.

I could tell Ahsoka was deep in thought. She finally spoke again, "What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"I just want to talk to you, Ahsoka." I said, taking another step closer. But that just resulted in her taking another step back.

"Why? Why, Lux? Why do you want to talk to me?" She said quickly. "You made it pretty clear that you don't care about me when you left in the escape pod."

_Is that what she's been thinking all this time?_ I thought. Ever since the death of my parents, she's really the only thing I cared about now. "Ahsoka, I do care about you. And I don't want you to think otherwise."

"Why should I believe you?" She asked, she sounded hurt.

"Because you're all I have left." I answered honestly.

_Ahsoka POV_

I was a bit angry to see Lux; he had a lot of nerve trying to talk to me after what he put me through.

But when he said that I was all he had left, I felt something soften inside of me. But I wasn't going to be so quick to forgive him, "Don't try to make me forget about what happened, because that is _never_ going to happen." I said, making my message very clear.

Lux took another step forward, and I took another step back. I was running out of balcony. "I'm not trying to make you forget, and I don't expect you to forget. What I did was unforgivable. And if you never want to talk to me again, I understand."

I groaned. _He _had _to put it that way?!_ I sighed and shivered slightly. And Lux seemed to notice, "Come on, let's go inside. You're freezing."

He gently put his arm around my shoulders and led me inside. I don't know why, but when he touched me I felt a tingly feeling in my stomach. It felt, _good._

He sat down at a small table in the corner and I sat down next to him. But not _right_ next to him, I was keeping my distance.

"So, are you living a Coruscant?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually. I am." He replied.

"Why?" I asked, "You said you wouldn't join the Republic."

He didn't respond immediately, and when he finally spoke he was stuttering. "I was tired of being on the run, and I figured the Republic would be safe."

"Well, uh. . ." I began. "You made the right choice." This was getting awkward. . .

And Padmé broke the awkward silence by walking over to us. _Yay!_ But she wasn't alone; there were two other women with her, Togruta's like me. "Hello, Lux. I see you two have been reunited." She said kindly.

"Um, yeah. I guess. . ." Lux said.

"Well, there's someone I would like you to meet." She said turning to me. "These are the senators of Kiros and Shili." She said gesturing to the women.

They both looked to be a little bit older than me, but maybe by a year or two. The younger of the two was wearing a sleeveless purple dress that went down to her feet. And the eldest was wearing a strapless lime green dress with ruffles on the skirt that went down to her feet.

The both had the same shade of orange for their skin, too. And it was a bit weird that they looked a _lot_ like me. Huh, if I didn't know any better I'd say they were my older sisters. Marina and Lilo. And even though I barely remember them, I hate them. They were apart of the plot to get rid of me.

The one in the green dress held out her arm to shake my hand. "Hello, my name is Marina. I'm the Senator of Shili." _Ummmm. . . Weird. . ._

The other one stepped forward and shook my hand, "Hi, I'm Lilo." _Okay, there is _no _way that is a coincidence!_

I stumbled back a little bit, but Lux caught me. "Marina? Lilo?" I asked a bit deliriously.

Marina focused her eyes on me, and then she widened them in shock. "Ahsoka?!"

Lilo had her hand over her mouth, "Oh, my God. Ahsoka, is that really you?!"

Lux and Padmé were sharing confused looks. They obviously had no idea what was going on here.

I saw tears in Marina's eyes and I could feel them in my own. "Oh, my God. Ahsoka is that really you!"

She moved forward to give me a hug, but I backed away. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Ahsoka!" Padmé exclaimed, I just ignored her.

"Ahsoka? Are you okay?" Lilo asked. She put her hand on my shoulder, but I backed off as soon as she did.

"No! No! Just stay away from me!" I practically yelled. Then I ran off.

"Ahsoka!" Padmé called after me, but I just kept running.

I ran out of the senate building and down the almost empty streets. I didn't stop until the senate building was gone from view. I stopped and leaned against the wall of a building in an abandoned alleyway. I slumped onto the wet ground, by now my dress was covered in mud and rain water. I just sat there, breathing heavily.

"Ahsoka!" I turned and saw Lux standing about forty feet away.

I looked up at him briefly before dropping my gaze quickly back to the ground. "Ahsoka!" He called again in a worried tone. I didn't look up this time.

He ran over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Ahsoka! Are you okay?!" He asked frantically.

"I. . . I'm, I'm fine. . ." That was all I said before the tears starting flowing freely.

Lux wrapped his arms around my and pulled me close to him. I buried my face in his chest and he stroked my lekku. We sat there like that for what seemed like forever. Me crying in Lux's arms and him stroking my lekku.

I eventually calmed down and backed away from Lux. "Um, thanks. . ." I said.

Lux looked down and blushed, "Uh, you're welcome. So, what happened back there?"

I wiped my nose and sat up straight. "Those girls back there, they are my sisters."

Lux looked a bit shocked, "You have sisters?"

I nodded and a single tear fell down my cheek. "Yeah, I have sisters." I said. "When I was three years old, my family started plotting to kill me. And eventually my parents took me into the woods and left me there to die. It was there that I was found by Master Plo Koon." I clutched my knees to my chest.

"Oh, my God. Ahsoka, I had no idea you had to go through that." Lux said, gently placing his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay." I sniffled. "Thank you, Lux."

"Anything for you, Ahsoka." Lux stood up. He gently took my hands in his and helped me up. "Would you like me to walk you back to the temple?" He asked.

I smiled weakly. "Sure, I'd like that."

We just walked in silence together back to the Temple. When we reached the entrance, I stood on the steps and he stood on ground level so that we saw eye-to-eye. "Um, do you want to get together tomorrow?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Would you like to go got some lunch tomorrow and Dexter's Diner?" He said, he took my small hands in his larger ones. A chill ran up my spine.

"Sure, I'd like that." I said with a smile.

With that, he gave me a hug and I eventually hugged him back. We stayed that way for a long time. We pulled away from each other and looked into each others eyes.

I got the realization that this was somehow wrong, and I pulled back immediately. "Um, see you tomorrow." I said. And with that, I entered the temple.

**Alright, you know I'm going to say it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Like You

**I know you guys expect me to say that I love you guys like I'm supposed to, but I'm going to say I love you guys because I do! You guys are the best! And I can not stress that enough! Thanks to:**

**Guest (Sorry about not having a screen name! And I'm so unbelievably happy that you love the story! Thank you)!**

**weathergirl17248 (Thanks sooo much)!**

**triplethreat123 (You are the best)!**

**LongLoreLover (Thank you so much! And you'll have to read to find out ;-)**

**Violet Frost (Thank you so much! I just _love _your writing! And I also can't wait for the season 5)!**

**ahsokatano191 (Thank you! I'm glad you liked the joke! And I am so glad you like the story)!**

**And I'm going to go ahead and say this; I don't pick the Evanescence songs for the chapters. I just put my Kindle Fire on shuffle with all of my Evanescence songs and do that (Yes, I have all of the Evanescence songs on my Kindle). This chapter is called, _Like You _after one of my favorite Evanescence songs! But this song is also very sad, too. . . Last year I did a school report on Amy Lee (The lead singer of Evanescence) and I found out that this song is loosely based off of her two year sisters, Bonnie's, death. And Amy was only ten when it happened! Isn't that sad! Well, I'll go ahead and give you the chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

**Like You**

_Ahsoka POV_

I didn't sleep very well last night. First, Lux comes back into my life. And that alone is a _lot_ to take in. And second, my sisters show up and act like they never tried to kill me! I can deal with the Lux thing, but Marina and Lilo is just too much to deal with!

It was about six in the morning, but I wasn't going to get up. I felt sickly. I was tossing and turning around in my bed. I had kicked the sheets down at around midnight because for once, I was hot. It's usually somewhere below zero in the temple after dark so I was usually cold.

It was about seven when I rolled off the edge of the bed and decided to get up.

It took me about five minutes to realize that I had fallen asleep in my dress from last night. _Oops._

I went to the refresher and slipped off the damp and muddy dress. I stepped into the shower and worked furiously at the mud on my skin. When I was clean I wrapped myself in a towel and put on my clean Jedi outfit. I picked up the dress and folded it. I noticed there was a small tear in the skirt. I decided not to tell Padmé that. I put it in a drawer and attached my lightsabers to my belt.

I left my quarters and went to the mess. I walked into the mess hall discretely and got my food. I noticed Barriss sitting at a small table in the corner looking at a data pad of some sort.

I walked over to her and sat down across from her. "Hey, Barriss." I said sheepishly.

"Hey, Ahsoka." She said without looking up from her data pad.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as I took a bite of some sort of oatmeal substance.

She held up the data pad and showed me the screen. She had been reading an article about a decision the Seperatist senate had made. "How do you have access to that information?" I asked. "It's almost impossible to get political information from the other side."

Barriss smirked. "Let's just say one of our spies owed me a favor."

A puzzled look crossed my face. "Okay. . ." I said, leaning back in my seat.

"Oh!" Barriss exclaimed, making me cough on my food. She showed no recognition of me, "My nose isn't broken!"

I was still coughing. "I kind of figured." I wheezed. I took a drink of water.

"Oh, sorry!" She said, noticing that I was choking.

"Whatever." I said. I took another drink of water.

We ate the rest of our food in silence. I couldn't really think of anything to talk about.

When I finished my food, I stood up. "Well, see you later." I told Barriss.

She waved goodbye to me before picking up her data pad again.

I walked back to my quarters. I looked out the window this time. It was pretty cloudy, and I could sense rain was coming. _Wow, what is up with the weather lately?_

As soon as the door slid shut to my quarters, my com-link went off. "Ahsoka, here." I answered in a clear voice.

"Hey, Ahsoka?" It was Padmé. "Why don't you come over, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Um, okay." I said cautiously. "I'll be there in a minute."

Padmé hung up and I left my quarters. I walked to the hanger without running into any Jedi. Most of them were probably on patrol by now. I hopped onto a speeder and drove out into the open air.

It wasn't that crowded yet, and it wasn't raining yet either. I parked by Padmé's building and walked inside. I rode the turbo lift up to her floor and knocked on the door. When nobody answered, I walked in myself. "Padmé?" I called. There was no reply.

I walked further into the room. "Padmé?" I called again. Nothing.

I turned to leave when I heard a kind voice behind me. "Hey, Ahsoka." It was female, but it wasn't Padmé.

I turned around and saw Marina and Lilo. I could feel my face turning a darker shade of orange. They were both wearing jumpsuits. Lilo's was purple and Marina's was light blue. "What do you want?" I asked furiously.

"Ahsoka, we just want to explain." Lilo said. "You have to understand! We thought you were dead!" Lilo looked desperate.

"Please." Marina said. "We need to talk." She motioned for me to sit down.

I sighed. "Fine." I said firmly.

Marina and Lilo sat down on the couch and I sat down on a recliner chair. "Ahsoka," Marina began. "When Mom and Dad left with you and came back without you, we didn't really pay any mind to it. And when we were a respectable age, Mom and Dad said that you were in a terrible accident and that you had been killed."

Lilo took over. "We thought you had been dead for the past fourteen years. And finding out that you were never dead in the first place is amazing!" Lilo said. "We love you Ahsoka, you're our baby sister."

Before I had a chance to say, "I'm not a baby." Marina said:

"We came to the conclusion that the reason the tribe forced Mom and Dad to get rid of you, is because you possessed the Force and you were the runt of the tribe." She said.

I looked down; I could now hear light raindrops against the windows. _Marina and Lilo weren't apart of it? I was hated just because I was smaller than everybody else?_

"Ahsoka?" Lilo asked. "Are you okay?"

"Um," I said. "Yeah, I guess so. . ."

"So, Ahsoka?" Marina asked.

"Yeah, Marina?" I replied.

"What are you doing on Coruscant?" Marina asked.

I chuckled. "I live here, Marina." I held out my lightsabers. "I'm a Jedi."

Lilo's jaw dropped and Marina just looked shocked. "How did you become a Jedi?" Marina asked.

"After Mom and Dad left me in the woods, a Jedi Master Plo Koon found me and brought me to the temple where I belonged." I said.

I let that sink in. "Wow, I never knew my baby sister was a Jedi!" Lilo squealed. "That is so cool!"

"Now I have some questions for you." I said. "Lilo, we were all born on Shili, how are you the senator of Kiros?"

"Well, when I was ten, I went to go live with our Grandparents on Kiros." Lilo said. "I wasn't very happy with our senator then, so I made a promise to myself that I would one day be the senator of Kiros."

"Oh." I said. This was kind of a lot for me to take in. The rain was getting harder outside.

"And Ahsoka, there's something else you need to know." Marina said; her expression turned sad.

I looked up, "Yeah?"

"You should know, that Mom and Dad never meant to have a third child, and Mom did a lot of drinking while she was pregnant with you and that ever since you were born Mom and Dad have been embarrassed to call you their daughter." Marina said with a grim face.

I knew she wasn't lying or trying to make me feel bad, I could sense it. Here I was, being told that my parents never wanted me _and _that I was a mistake.

I felt tears behind my eyes. I stood up, "Um, excuse me. I have to go."

"Ahsoka. . ." Marina said.

I just walked into the turbo lift and rode back down to the ground floor.

I realized what time it was, and I decided to just go straight to Dexter's Diner. I got on the speeder and drove to Dexter's Diner. I was getting wet, but I didn't really care. I was hurt; I never knew that I was a mistake.

I parked in front of Dexter's Diner. I brushed the raindrops off of my montrals and walked inside. I immediately saw Lux sitting at a booth. He waved to me and I smiled at him. I went over and sat across from him. "Hey." He greeted looking down.

"Um, hey." I said. _Awkward. . ._ I started fiddling nervously with my fingers.

"Are you okay?" Lux asked. He leaned forward, studying me. "You look upset."

"Oh, uh. . ." I stuttered. "I'm, I'm fine."

Lux stood up and came to my side of the booth. He put an arm around my shoulder, "Ahsoka, you can tell me." He looked me dead on. I think I was melting inside. "I'm here for you."

I sighed. "I was just talking to my sisters, and I found out something I never knew before."

Lux pulled me closer to him. My breath hitched. "What is it?"

I looked down with a sad look in my eyes. "I always knew that my parents never wanted me because I was different, but I never knew that I was a mistake. . ."

Lux hugged me. "You're not a mistake." He said.

"Yes I am, my parents never meant to have a third child." I said.

Lux pulled back. "Ahsoka, I don't care if your parents never meant to have you. The point is that they _did_ have you. And I'm glad they did, if you weren't here, I would probably be dead by now."

I smiled weakly. "Thank you, Lux." We hugged again.

We never ordered food; we just sat there talking to each other. He told me about what he had been doing ever since he left in the escape pod and I told him about what I've been doing as a Jedi.

We eventually left and stood in the parking lot. It was still raining, but I didn't care. Lux didn't seem to care either. His hair was getting wet and it was getting plastered to his forehead. I giggled. "What's so funny?" Lux asked.

"Your hair." I said between giggles.

Lux reached up to touch his forehead, "Oh. That's why you're laughing."

I realized what he said. I _was_ laughing. I immediately stopped laughing and put a hand over my mouth. _Damn it! I hate my laugh! And I just _had _to laugh in front of Lux! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!  
_

"Ahsoka, there's nothing wrong with your laugh." Lux said with a kind smile. He put his hand on my cheek and I _swear _my heart stopped beating.

I removed my hand from my mouth. "There is everything wrong with my laugh. I hardly laugh in the first place, so I never usually think about it."

Lux took both my hands in his. "You should laugh more often. You have a beautiful laugh that can brighten anyone's day."

I felt my montrals darken. "Thank you, Lux. That means a lot to me."

I looked into his eyes, they were so beautiful. They were the perfect combination of green, blue and gray. It was like the most skilled artist in the galaxy had crafted his eyes out of the stars. He was looking into my eyes, too. I wonder what he's thinking.

_Lux POV_

It's so hard to be around Ahsoka. She's just so, _beautiful._ She has everything: beauty, strength, bravery, skill, talent, ferocity, kindness, and her eyes are mesmerizing.

Why does she have to be so cute? Why did she have to be a Jedi? Ugh, it sucked.

I was staring into her eyes. The rain was pouring down all around us. It took all of my willpower not to kiss her right there. I thought about how romantic that would be.

Ahsoka broke me out of my trance. "Um, I should probably get back to the temple before Anakin misses me." She said, fingering her lekku.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I said. I was a little upset; I had wanted to spend some more time with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiled at me. She walked over to her speeder and took off. I just stood there, watching her go. I wanted her, _badly_.

I walked to my own speeder and started it up. I drove off in the direction of my apartment. It was funny, when I was a little kid I went around saying that I was going to fall in love with a beautiful princess and marry her. I never thought that I would fall in love with a Jedi. I never thought that I would fall in love with Ahsoka, _my_ princess.

_Ahsoka POV_

When I got to the temple, the rain was coming down hard as ever and I was soaking wet.

I walked around the hanger until I stopped dripping water onto the ground, then I walked into the temple. I passed Masters Sinube and Secura. "Ah, Ahsoka." Master Sinube said. "Have you lost either one of your lightsabers recently?" He asked jokingly.

I smiled, "No, not recently."

He smiled. "Very good, young one." He said before continuing down the hall.

Aayla and I just bowed to each other respectfully before going our separate ways.

I walked to my quarters and sat down on the floor and tried to meditate.

I was interrupted, however, by Anakin.

I opened my eyes but didn't get up. "What is it, Master?" I asked, for fear something had happened.

"You have a visitor." He looked just as surprised as I was. He turned to reveal Marina. I know that it wasn't her fault I was a mistake, but I didn't really feel like talking to her _or_ Lilo.

"Thank you, Master Jedi." She said politely to Anakin.

Anakin just bowed and left.

"Hi, Marina." I said, forcing myself to sound like I wasn't upset.

"Hey, Ahsoka." She said sitting down next to me. "You left before I could tell you this earlier."

I shifted sitting positions. "Tell me what?"

She sighed and looked down. "Ahsoka, only Padmé and Lilo know about this. You can _not_ tell _anyone_!"

"I promise." I said stretching my arms.

"Ahsoka, I'm pregnant." She said this calmly.

My eyes widened, my jaw dropped, and I shot up on m feet. "What?! How the hell can you be pregnant!?"

"Ahsoka, please be quiet!" Marina hissed.

"I'm sorry." I said, even though I didn't really mean it. "It's just that I meet my two sisters for the first time in fourteen years, they tell me that I was a mistake, and I find out one of them is pregnant!?"

"I know," Marina sighed. "I know this is big on you, but a lot has happened in the last fourteen years." She stopped. "Or in my case, in the past eight-and-a-half months. . ."

I cooled my head and sat back down. "How can you be pregnant? You don't look pregnant."

She sighed. "I've been wearing clothes to hide it."

I stared at her stomach. _This has to be a prank. . ._

"Oh, yeah? If you really are pregnant, than who's the father?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"I don't know!" Marina confessed before bursting into tears.

I moved over next to her and rubbed her back. "Its okay, Marina." I said, trying to sound comforting.

She breathed heavily. "No! It's not okay!" She sobbed. "About nine months ago, a bill I had worked so hard to push through failed. I was so upset about it that I went to the underworld and had a few drinks too many. I got drunk and met some male Togruta. The next morning I woke up in an empty hotel room and a week after that I found out that I was pregnant." She stopped crying, but I could tell she was still _very_ upset.

"Oh, my God. . ." I said this quietly so she couldn't hear me. "How far along are you?"

She wiped her eyes. "About eight months and three weeks. The babies due any day after next week."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I wouldn't let them tell me."

"Oh. . ." I said. "Can I tell one person?" I asked hopefully.

Marina wiped her nose. "Depends, who is it?"

I began to finger my lekku. "Well, um. Do you remember that boy who was with me at the ball?"

"Yeah, I do." Marina said. "Padmé said his name was Lux, right?"

I nodded. "That's him. Can I tell him?"

She studied my face, I tried to appear subtle. "Ahsoka, do you have a crush on him?" She said with a mischievous smile.

"No!" I said a little quickly.

She raised the white markings above her eyes. "Okay fine, but it's just an innocent little crush!" I confessed.

"Sure it is, Ahsoka." She said, unconvinced. "Sure, you can tell him. But you have to make him swear not to tell anybody else!" She said.

I drew and X over my heart. "Cross my heart."

A relieved look flooded Marina's face. "Thank you, Ahsoka." She reached out and gave me a hug. I was hesitant, but I hugged her back.

"You're welcome, Marina." I said.

**And that was chapter three! I hope you liked it! Now, please please please please please please please please please please please please please review!**


	5. Lacrymosa

**I love you guys so much! You are the best! This is amazing for me! I'm up to 40 reviews! I know that's probably not a lot for most of you, but that's the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story! Thanks to:**

**LongLoreLover (Thank you! And I know, I really need to work on that). . .**

**weathergirl17248 (Thanks! You rock)!**

**Bookreaderninja (Guest). (Thank you! I'm so glad you think it's awesome)!**

**snip1212 (Guest). (You are amazing)!**

**triplethreat123 (You rule! Luv 'ya)!**

**ahsokalo (Are you a psychic? I was actually already considering Ahsoka's parents. Thank you)! **

**Violet Frost (Thanks! And you must read, to find out ;-)**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano (I luv 'ya, big sis! You are the best)!**

**StarWarsRocksMySocks (Thank you! And I can also relate to you _and_ Ahsoka. I technically shouldn't be here. But on a happy note, you are the best)!**

**Anakinsgirlfriend5 (I am a _big _fan of you! I almost fainted when I saw you left a review)!**

**Tessika14 (Thanks! You rock)!**

**RunningFree13 (Thanks! You're amazing)!**

**I seriously love all of you! The reviews you leave are so inspiring that I just can't help but keep writing! This chapter is called, _Lacrymosa._ My friends all say the song sounds creepy, but I love it! Then again I love all of their songs. . . Anyway, thank you guys so much! If it wasn't for your guys' reviews I probably would only have the prologue and first chapter posted. You guys rock! And I'm really sorry about being slow on my other stories; I'm just really getting into this one! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

**Lacrymosa**

_Ahsoka POV_

I woke up feeling kind of sore.

I stretched my arms and draped my legs over the side of the bed. I pulled my lightsabers out from underneath my pillow and attached them to my belt. I stood up and went to the refresher and looked at myself in the mirror. It didn't take long for me to realize my headdress was missing. I touched my montrals where my headdress was. _Huh, weird. . ._

I walked back to my bed and shuffled through the sheets on my bed. _Come on, where are you?_

I eventually found my headdress tangled up in the sheets. _Ha! There you are!_

I placed my headdress back on my head and sighed. I had nothing to do today. It was my day off, so they couldn't call on me for a mission.

I fell back down on my bad and groaned. I raised my com-link to my lips, "Master? Are you there?"

He didn't respond. "Master? Pick up!" I said getting agitated. I could sense he was there, he just wasn't picking up.

"Master, I lost my lightsabers." I lied, he didn't respond to that.

"Master, I'm dying." I lied in a strained voice.

He didn't respond to that either.

"Master, I'm pregnant." I lied.

"What?!" Came his voice from the other end.

"Ah, there you are." I said.

"Ahsoka?!" He yelled.

"Master, I'm not really pregnant." I said calmly. "I just said that so you would pick up." Even though no one else was in the room, I smirked.

I heard Anakin groan on the other end. "That's not funny, Ahsoka."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Skyguy."

"What did you want?" He asked.

"I'm bored." I said simply.

I heard him chuckle and I frowned. It wasn't funny. "Not much I can tell you, Snips."

"Thanks for nothing." I said before hanging up.

I looked out the window. It was cloudy again, but I could sense it wasn't going to rain.

I sighed. I should have gotten Lux's transmitter number. I really wanted to tell him about Marina.

I eventually decided to take a walk. I left the temple and began walking down the streets. I got a few looks from what looked like mercenaries, I just growled at them and gripped my lightsabers. That seemed to make them back off.

I turned into an alley as a short cut to the next street over. I wasn't scared; if anybody jumped out at me they would just get a lightsaber through their chest.

So when I sensed somebody behind me, I ignited my shoto, whipped around and poised to strike. But I relaxed when I saw it was Lux. "Whoa, Ahsoka. It's just me." He said, raising his hands in surrender.

I put my lightsaber back on my belt, "Sorry. It's just that I know what's down here on Coruscant. And it can be dangerous."

Lux smiled his smile that always made me melt inside. "I doubt it, nothings to dangerous for you."

I looked down, embarrassed. "You can think that, but I'm not perfect. There are some things even _I_ can't do." I said the last sentence jokingly.

Lux laughed. "Well, you are perfect." He moved a bit closer to me. My heart stopped. "To me."

I think I squeaked, because Lux backed off immediately. "Sorry."

"No," I put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not that."

He looked back at me and smiled. "Would you, uh. Would you like to go do something?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Um, would you like me to show you my apartment?" He asked.

I smiled sweetly. "Sure, I'd like that."

He smiled and grabbed my hand. My heart was pounding against my chest. "Come on, let's go."

_Lux POV_

Ahsoka and I walked hand in hand to my apartment. It wasn't that far away; only about a block away from where we were.

I walked inside the building with Ahsoka's small hand still in mine. I lead her to the turbo lift and pressed the button for my floor.

I led her into my apartment. It was pretty small, but it worked for me. "This is nice." Ahsoka said. I turned to see her gorgeous eyes looking around the room. I wanted so badly to kiss her right now, but I restrained myself.

I walked over to the couch and motioned for her to sit down next to me. She sat down and smiled at me. _She's so beautiful. . ._

"So," I said; trying to start a conversation. "Why were you in the streets?"

"Oh," she said. "I was just going for a walk. I had nothing else to do, so, why not?"

I smiled at her. "Good point."

"So, why were _you_ out in the street?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh, uh. . ." I stammered. I had actually seen Ahsoka walking outside my window and went down to go see her. "Same." I lied.

She nodded. I scooted closer to her and grabbed her hand. I saw her head tails darken, but she didn't pull away. "So, um. . ." She started. "There's something I need to tell you. And you have to promise not to tell anyone!" She looked me dead on.

I let go of her hand. "I promise."

She sighed. "Do you remember my sister's names? Marina and Lilo?"

"I remember them, I never new their names." I said honestly.

"Well, Marina was the older one of the two. And something pretty big is going on with her right now, and she said I could tell you." She said looking away.

I cupped her cheek with my hand. I saw something in her eyes. It looked like anxiety, fear, and excitement. But I didn't remove my hand, "What is it?"

She removed my hand from her cheek and looped her fingers through mine. "She's pregnant."

I widened my eyes. "Um, wow." That was all I could manage.

She just nodded and looked down. "Yeah, wow."

"Um, who's the Father?" I asked.

She sighed again. "We don't know."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She lifted her head again. Her eyes looked like they were sparkling. "She got drunk one night and met another Togruta, she woke up in a hotel room and a week later she found out she was pregnant." Ahsoka looked down again.

I lifted her chin with my hand gently. "It's okay, Ahsoka. Another Tano will be brought into the universe. That's great!" I smiled at her.

Her gaze drifted to the floor. "I guess. . ." She leaned her head on my chest. _This is actually happening!_

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her even closer than she already was. "Thank you, Lux." She said.

I placed my hand on the back of her head. "You're welcome, Ahsoka." I knew I loved her at this point, I was absolutely sure of it. And it sucked that she could never be mine; she probably didn't like me like that anyway. I bet she's just messing with my heart strings right now.

After awhile I thought she had fallen asleep. Then I heard her com-link go off.

She moved away immediately and her montrals turned almost black. I think I was blushing too, but I couldn't tell for sure. She raised her wrist to her lips. "Ahsoka, here." She had no idea how much I wanted to kiss her. _You already did kiss her! Once is enough! _My conscience shouted. _But he loves her! _The other half of my conscience yelled. The bad conscience spoke up again. _She doesn't even like you! She's just messing with you. She's untrustworthy, like all Jedi! _Then the conscience I liked more spoke again. _You're wrong! She likes you! And she can be trusted! She saved your life twice! _My thought interrupted them both. _Will you both shut up!_

"Hey, Ahsoka." Came a female's voice, bringing me back to reality.

"Hey, Lilo." Ahsoka said. "What is it?"

"Marina and I were wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with us." She said.

"Um, sure." Ahsoka said hesitantly.

"Oh! Great!" The so called, 'Lilo' squealed. "Meet us at Marina's apartment."

"Okay." Ahsoka said. "Ahsoka, out."

She looked up at me. "Um, that was Lilo. . ."

"Its okay, Ahsoka." I said, standing up. "You go have fun."

She stood up and hugged me. "Thank you, Lux."

I hugged her back. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

I rode down in the turbo lift with her. I walked her to the front door of the building. "Um, see you tomorrow?" She asked.

I smiled. "Absolutely."

Then I impulsively leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek. I walked back into the turbo lift before she could say anything else. _What did I just do?!_

_Ahsoka POV_

_He kissed me!_ As soon as he got in the turbo lift, I looked up at the sky and mouthed, "Thank you."

I smiled happily as I walked to Marina's apartment building. I kept walking through empty allies so that I could smile and nobody would see me. I felt, _delirious._ I sighed happily and walked up to Marina's apartment building. I walked into the turbo lift and pressed the button for Marina's floor (It was right above Padmé's). That's when I let it out, "Yes!" I threw my hands in the air. "Thank you!"

I regained myself right before the turbo lift door slid open. I didn't bother knocking on Marina's door, I just walked straight in. Marina was lying down on the couch and Lilo was on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Hey, guys!" I said happily.

Marina looked up. "Well, Ahsoka. Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, no reason." I said breathlessly with a smile.

"Come on, Ahsoka." Lilo said sitting up. "Spill it."

I sat on the floor and felon my back. "Lux kissed me on the cheek!"

Marina and Lilo spoke at the same time. Marina said:

"Oh, my gosh! Ahsoka, that's great!" And Lilo said.

"Who's Lux?"

"Lux was the boy that was with me at the ball." I said. "I have a little crush on him."

"Oh." Lilo said. "Yay!" She squealed throwing her arms into the air.

I squealed again. _Wow, what is happening to me? Oh, my God. . . I'm turning into Padmé! NO!_

**And that was the end of chapter 4! I really hope you guys liked it. It's not my best work, but it's kind of building up to the next chapter. By the way, be ready for some _big_ things happening in chapter five! Please please please please please please please please please review!**


	6. Weight of the World

**You guys are so supportive! And I love you for it! I appreciate each and every one of you. The ones who reviewed, the ones who follow, the ones who made it a favorite, and the ones who take the time to view! I seriously love all of you! Thanks to:**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano (I love you, big sis! You are the best sister ever! I couldn't ask for a better one)!**

**Violet Frost (You are amazing)!**

**ahsokalo (You rule! And yes, I am considering it )**

**LongLoreLover (Thank you so much! You rock)!**

**weathergirl17284 (Thank you for sticking with the story)!**

**Bookreaderninja (Guest). (Thanks so much)!**

**triplethreat123 (Thanks! And tell me about it! To me Luxsoka is the only one that makes sense. Sorry if you're a fan of anything else! And _The Academy_ should be out maybe around Halloween. I'm still getting used to taking all advanced classes and the eighth grade in general)!**

**Anakinsgirlfriend5 (Thank you so much! I am a _huge_ fan! My friends think I'm to obsessed with your story, but I can't help but check FanFiction twenty times a day)!**

**AhsokaGeekFreak (Guest). (I'm glad you like my sense of humor! Thank you)!**

**Luxsoka-forever (You are the best! And tell your army I said thank you)!**

**If it wasn't for you guys I would probably only have one or two updates. You guys are the best! This chapter is called, _Weight of the World_. It's one of my favorites! And I know I say that about all of them, but I love all of the Evanescence songs! Here's chapter five! Get ready for some big things. . .**

Chapter 5

**Weight of the World**

_One Week since Last Chapter_

_Ahsoka POV_

It's been about a week since I forgave Marina and Lilo, and it has been the best week of my life. Marina, Lilo and I have been getting closer as sisters, and Lux and I have been growing closer every day. It's gotten to the point where every time I'm around him I feel a tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach. Whenever he touches me I just want to grab his face and kiss him. And whenever I think about him my head starts spinning and I feel like Lux and I are the only people in the world.

Marina's baby was due in about two days. Lilo's excited, Marina's scared, and I'm not so sure how I feel about it.

I was on patrol in the underworld, and it could be dangerous down here if you lost your way.

As I walked down the streets, I could feel several eyes on me. And I could sense they intended to do me harm.

I kept my expression neutral, so that way they wouldn't bother me.

I saw a Trandoshan leaning on the side of a building about two hundred feet away. I calmly turned into an alley half way between us.

But what I didn't account for was three more Trandoshans stepping out in front of me, blocking my way. "Kriff off." I said simply.

One of them hissed. "A pretty little girl like you shouldn't be down here at this hour." He said evilly. I'm usually not intimidated by people, but these guys were putting me on edge. They were _much_ bigger than me and they could take me out if they wanted to.

I heard hissing behind me and I froze. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I felt a pair of big hands grip my shoulders from behind.

_Don't show fear. . . Don't show fear. . ._

"I think we've caught a Jedi." One of them hissed in front of me.

"Aw, that's too bad." Another one hissed. "And she's so pretty, too!"

The one behind me pushed me forward. But I caught myself before I could crash into the Trandoshans in front of me.

One hissed. "If you come quietly, this will be quick." He pulled out a stun blaster and the one next to him pulled out a giant bag.

_Fantastic. Skyguy, if I get out of this alive. You're going on underworld patrol from now on!_

I glanced up desperately. The buildings were too high for me to jump up to them, and if I started to run I would get shot.

The one behind me jumped at me. I hit the floor and he rammed into the one holding the blaster. I flipped backwards and took a few steps back. "Get her!" One of the Trandoshans hissed.

I turned to run. But yet _another_ Trandoshan stepped out of the shadows. He seized my arms and pinned them behind my back. "Shoot her!" He shouted.

I struggled against him. Then I heard a voice come from the shadows. "If you _dare_ hurt her you will regret it for the rest of your life!" _Lux?_

I heard a blaster fire five times and on the last one the Trandoshan holding me let go. All of the Trandoshans were lying unconscious on the ground. There was a dark silhouette in shadows holding a blaster. Then he stepped out of the shadows and I saw it was Lux, and he looked worried. "Are you following me!?" I accused.

He ran to me and started examining me. "Oh, my God. Ahsoka, are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!"

I pushed him off me. "I'm fine! I could've handled myself." _Don't kiss him. . . Don't kiss him. . ._

"Well, what did you expect me to do? Stand back and watch to see how things play out?" He asked, crossing his arms.

I sighed. "I guess I owe you a thank you, then."

"That would be much appreciated." He said.

"Fine, thank you." I said with a grin.

Lux rolled his eyes playfully and then he hugged me. "Why are you down here, anyway?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him back. "I was on patrol to see if there was anything suspicious going on."

Lux pulled back and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Promise me, from now on, you will take a speeder. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

I looked up at him. "You care about me, don't you?"

"Well, duh." Lux said with a smile, he stroked my cheek. _Pinch me, I'm dreaming._

I smiled at him. "Um, we should probably get out of here. It's not exactly safe."

Lux looped his fingers through mine and I could feel my montrals darken. "Good idea."

_Lux POV_

I was looking for some speeder parts in the underworld, and so far I was unsuccessful. I knew the underworld wasn't the best place to look, but I couldn't find anything on the upper levels either.

I was about to give up and head back to my apartment when I heard someone hissing in the alley across the street. "If you come quietly, this will be quick."

I darted across the street and looked down the alley. I saw four Trandoshans forming a circle around someone. One of them was holding a stun blaster and the other was holding a bag. _Who's their victim this time?_ I thought, getting ready to jump in and help out whoever it was they were looking down on.

I saw one of them jump forward and ram into the one holding a blaster. That's when I got a clear view of, _Ahsoka!_

I immediately sprung into action and pulled out my own stun blaster. I saw a previously hidden Trandoshan pin Ahsoka's arms behind her back. "Shoot her!" He yelled.

"If you _dare_ hurt her you will regret it for the rest of your life!" I growled; making sure I was still hidden in the shadows.

I fired my blaster on everyone except Ahsoka. When the Trandoshans were down, I stepped out of the shadows. At first, Ahsoka looked happy that I was there, but she quickly narrowed her eyes into a glare. "Are you following me?"

I ignored her and rushed over to her, examining her to make sure she was okay. "Oh, my God. Ahsoka, are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!"

She pushed me off of her. "I'm fine! I could've handled myself."

"Well, what did you expect me to do? Stand back and watch to see how things play out?" I asked crossing my arms. _She's so beautiful. . ._

She sighed. "I guess I owe you a thank you, then."

I grinned. "That would be much appreciated."

"Fine, thank you." She smiled her beautiful smile.

I playfully rolled my eyes and hugged her as tightly as I could. "Why are you down here, anyway?" I asked.

I felt her arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to her, "I was on patrol to see if there was anything suspicious going on." She said.

I pulled back and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Promise me, from now on, you will take a speeder. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." It was true; I would probably die without Ahsoka.

She looked up at me. "You care about me, don't you?"

"Well, duh." I smiled at her and stroked her soft cheek. I think I heard her stop breathing for a minute, but she started breathing again.

She smiled at me. "Um, we should probably get out of here. It's not exactly safe."

I grabbed her hand and I saw her blush. "Good idea."

I led her around a corner to my speeder and I climbed on. She got on behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder. I knew we were meant for each other, but I also knew I could never have her. And truthfully, that hurt a_ lot._

I drove back to the upper levels of the city and stopped the speeder. I climbed off and extended my hand for hers. She took my hand and hopped off the speeder.

For some reason, the streets were completely deserted. So I had Ahsoka all to myself. I never let go of her hand, and she never let go of mine. We stopped and looked over a railing at the city lights below us. "Lux?" She asked.

I looked into her sparkling eyes. "Yes, Ahsoka?"

She threw her arms around my neck and said. "I'm so glad you're in my life."

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. "And I'm glad you're in mine."

She pulled back but kept her arms wrapped around my neck. I felt myself leaning down, and I saw Ahsoka moving onto the tips of her toes. Both of our eyes were closing. Our lips were less than a centimeter apart when Ahsoka's com-link went off.

Both of our eyes shot open and we both backed away from each other. Her montrals turned a dark shade of blue, and I looked away, blushing madly. Ahsoka answered her call. "Ahsoka, here."

"Ahsoka! Marina has gone into labor and she needs you there!" I recognized her sister, Lilo.

"What!" Ahsoka's eyes widened. "The babies not due for two more days!"

"Well, the baby doesn't care!" Lilo said frantically. "Now come on, we're at the hospital! Hurry!"

"The hospitals two miles away! And I don't have a speeder!" I could tell Ahsoka was getting worried.

"I can drive you, Ahsoka." I spoke up.

Ahsoka looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded, "Come on!"

"Hurry!" Lilo said before ending the call.

I grabbed Ahsoka's hand and we ran back to my speeder. I started it up and Ahsoka wrapped her arms around my waist. I drove off in the direction of the hospital.

_Ahsoka POV_

As soon as we were close enough to the hospital, I jumped off of the moving speeder. "Ahsoka!" Lux called. I ignored him.

Lux stopped the speeder and ran in with me. "How do you know where they are?" Lux asked.

"I can sense them." I answered.

I kept running, narrowly avoiding running into patients and doctors. I finally stopped at one door and opened it. Marina and Lilo were inside and Marina was screaming her head off. Lux closed the door behind us as I ran to Marina's side. "Is she okay?" I asked Lilo frantically.

"I think she's almost there." Lilo said.

I grabbed Marina's hand. "Marina, push!" I ordered. She screamed even louder.

"Come on, Marina!" I said. "One more push!"

The sound of a baby crying replaced Marina's screaming. I saw Lilo wrap the baby in a towel. "Congratulations, Marina." She said handing the newborn to her. "It's a girl."

Marina took the baby girl and cradled her in her arms. "She's beautiful. Ahsoka, would you like to hold her?"

"Um, okay." I said cautiously. I took her and cradled her in my arms. Her skin was a shade of orange you only see when the sun sets, and her eyes were a misty blue. She had the smallest montrals I have ever seen, and she was adorable.

I could sense Lux standing over my shoulders and smiling.

I gave the newborn Togruta girl back to Marina. "What are you going to name her?"

Marina smiled at her daughter. "Rosette."

I felt Lux grab my hand. "That's a beautiful name." I said.

Marina stroked Rosette's montrals. "Rosette Yuae Tano."

My throat started to burn. Yuae was the name of our mother.

Lux and I stood watching Rosette. She had stopped crying and was now playing with her Marina's fingers.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and met Lux's gaze. "Yes?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you out in the hallway for a second?" He asked.

Ahsoka looked at Rosette real quick, and then back to me. "Sure."

I grabbed Ahsoka's hand and led her into the deserted hallway. "What is it, Lux?" I asked.

Lux sighed then looked down; I could tell he was deep in thought. "Ahsoka, I. . ."

"Ahsoka! Lux!" We both turned and saw Padmé running down the hallway towards us. "Is Marina okay? I just heard about the baby."

I spoke, "Marina and the baby are fine, Padmé. Come see." _We're having a conversation here, Padmé!_

Lux and I walked back into the room with Padmé.

Padmé ran to Marina's side. I stood in the corner and smiled as I watched Rosette. I was actually starting to think about what it would be like if I had a baby one day. But my smile faded as I remembered that I never could. With me being a Jedi and nobody caring about me in _that_ way.

I felt Lux place his hands gently on my shoulders. "Rosette is beautiful, just like her Aunt Ahsoka."

I felt my montrals darken the same time I thought, _Huh; I guess I _am_ an aunt now._

I heard Lux sigh. "I wish I could have a child one day."

I turned to face him. "Why can't you?" I asked.

"I only love one person, and it would be impossible for me to be with her." Lux said looking down.

That hurt me, here I was. Listening to the man I love saying that he was in love with someone else. "Who is it?" I asked, keeping my facial expression the same.

Lux looked around, "Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me back out into the hallway. But we didn't stop there; he walked up a few flights of stairs until we came to the roof.

It was about midnight, and the stars were out. The lights in the buildings were still on, and it actually looked beautiful. It was cold, though.

I shivered. "Here." Lux said, draping his jacket over my shoulders.

I shook my head, "No, Lux. You need it."

"Ahsoka, I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about." Lux said smiling sweetly at me.

I sighed, knowing Lux wouldn't take the jacket back. I turned back to the city lights and then looked at Lux again. "So, who is the one that you love?" I asked.

The funny thing was; I never got an answer. Lux just grabbed my shoulders and brought his lips crashing down on mine. My eyes were wide open, and I was shocked.

I pushed him off. "What are you doing?!" I asked breathlessly.

Lux looked away; I could sense that he was embarrassed. "I'm sorry Ahsoka, but I just can't fight it anymore! The reason I joined the Republic was so I could be with you. And I just haven't been able to fight the fact that I love you."

I was stunned. _He loves me? I'm the one he loves?_ And truthfully, I was happy about it. But I think my facial expression said otherwise.

Lux turned away from me. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I promise I won't bother you ever again."

I reached out for him. "Lux, wait. . ." But he was already gone.

I slumped to the floor and thought out loud. "What have I done?"

**And there you have it! I hope you guys liked it! This is my favorite chapter so far, and I hope you guys like it, too! And just so you guys know, there is going to be a sequel! Just thought I'd go ahead and tell you. And take my word for it when I say my other stories aren't dead! Please please please please please please please please please review!**


	7. Lithium

**I love you guys! I seriously would not be posting this chapter so soon if it wasn't for you guys. I love and appreciate every single one of you guys! And I like that I haven't gotten any hate comments! So please don't leave a hate comment! If you don't like the story, don't review. Thanks to:**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano (Thanks big sis! I love 'ya)!**

**Tessika14 (Yeah, hit and run _big_ time)**

**AhsokaGeekFreak (Guest). (Thank you! And I have the attachment thing planned out, don't worry).**

**Bookreaderninja (Thanks so much! I'm already writing the sequel in my head)!**

**triplethreat123 (Thanks so much! And nice idea)!**

**Violet Frost (Thanks! And the universe works in cruel ways). . .**

**weathergirl17248 (Thank you! And thanks for understanding)!**

**I seriously would not be this far without you guys! I love y'all! This chapter is called _Lithium._ I find this song to be beautifully written, and when I first heard this song I started going around school mumbling it under my breath in a creepy tone and my friends thought I was going crazy. Ah, sweet memories. . . Oh! Sorry, I'm rambling, here's chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

**Lithium**

_Ahsoka POV_

I didn't sleep a wink last night; I was awake thinking about Lux. I think I made the biggest mistake of my life, and that's saying something considering that I have made mistakes before that have resulted in other peoples deaths.

I rolled over onto my side and gazed out the window. There was too much condensation on the window, so I could only make out that it was raining. It seemed like appropriate weather, being that I had just made the love of my life believe that I hated him.

I stretched my arms lazily and stood up weakly, I felt sick. I grabbed my pillow and threw it across the room; it hit the wall and slumped to the floor. I sighed and grabbed my lightsabers. I put them on my belt and then I saw a drop of water hit the floor. Then another, then another, and then it was like a waterfall. I slumped to the ground, buried my face in my hands, and cried.

I fell onto my back and groaned loudly. "I'm so stupid!" I sobbed.

My tears eventually slowed and stopped. I stood on my knees and wiped my eyes.

I wanted to talk to somebody, but I didn't know who. I couldn't very well tell Anakin, and Barriss wouldn't understand. Although this was usually my last resort, I decided to go see Padmé.

I grabbed my cloak and left my quarters. I stayed next to the wall as I walked; I wanted to avoid conversation if I came across another Jedi. I reached the gargantuan front doors and walked through them, the sky was almost pitch black and lightning was flickering across the sky. I heard distant thunder rumbling in the distance and it was pouring rain.

I put my hood over my head and ran down the steps. I sulked on my way to Padmé's apartment building, I was completely soaked, but I didn't care at this point. I entered Padmé's building with my head hanging. I walked into the turbo lift and rode up to her floor.

I knocked on the door. I was expecting Threepio to answer the door; not Padmé. "Ahsoka? What are you doing? You're soaking wet! Come inside."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her penthouse. "Take off that cloak; you'll get sick if you keep it on."

I kept my gaze fixed on the floor as I took off the cloak. Padmé took it and disappeared briefly and came back out with a blanket. "Here, this will keep you warm."

I took the blanket from her and wrapped it around my shivering body. "Is there something you wanted to talk about, Ahsoka?" Padmé asked sitting on the couch; she motioned for me to sit next to her.

I sat down, "Yes, actually. There _is_ something I want to talk about."

Padmé put an arm around me in an effort to be comforting. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and looked down. "Last night, after Rosette was born. Lux told me he wished he could have a child one day and I asked why he couldn't. He said he only loved one person and that he could never be with her."

I paused and Padmé leaned forward. "I asked who it was and he took me to the roof to tell me. I asked who it was again and then he. . ." I stopped.

"He what?" Padmé asked.

"He, he kissed me and said he loved me." I felt more tears.

"What did you do?" Padmé asked.

"I didn't do anything. I my facial expression came across to him as betrayed. He said he would never bother me again and then he left." I sniffled.

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry." Padmé said. "But I have a question for you now."

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. "What?"

"Do you love him back?" She asked.

I was a bit shocked at the question. "I live by the Jedi Code, I can't love anyone."

"Ahsoka." Padmé coaxed.

I sighed before nodding weakly. "I do, I'm in love. There, I said it."

"Then go tell him that." Padmé said. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"No, Padmé, you don't get it. I can't love Lux and be a Jedi at the same time." I said truthfully.

Padmé sighed. "Ahsoka, I am about to tell you something you can not tell _anyone_ else. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Ahsoka," Padmé began. "Anakin and I are married."

I widened my eyes before screaming. Padmé clamped her hand over my mouth, "Ahsoka! Be quiet!"

I stopped screaming and removed her hand from my mouth. "You're married!" I said in a normal tone. "How can you two be married?!"

"Anakin and I first met on Tatooine, and then again after that when he was assigned to protect me here on Coruscant. We spent a lot of time together and we fell in love. Then we found a priest on Naboo and got married there." Padmé said calmly.

I sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to comprehend what she had just said. _I always knew there was something in between them, but not marriage! _

"How are you two doing it?" I asked.

"We haven't told anyone." Padmé said. "Anakin keeps his emotions in check and I don't breathe a word of it to anybody."

I sighed. "Then what do I do about Lux?"

Padmé just gave me a hug. "Follow your heart."

"Thanks, Padmé." I said. "I'd better get going."

She handed me my now dry cloak. "Everything will be okay, Ahsoka."

"Thanks." I said. I put my cloak back on and left.

I groaned. "Great advice, Padmé." I said sarcastically. _Maybe I should talk to Lilo?_

I walked back into the turbo lift and pressed the button for Lilo's floor which was a few floors down.

I knocked on the door and Lilo answered almost immediately. "Ahsoka!" She said happily. "Come in!"

"Thanks, Lilo." I said glumly. I stepped inside and saw Marina sitting on the couch with Rosette in her arms. "Hey, Marina."

"Hey, Ahsoka." Marina said with a smile.

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

"I need to talk to you guys." I said, my expression turning sad.

"What is it?" Marina asked. I sat down next to her and she handed the sleeping Rosette to me.

I sighed and looked at Rosette. She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and stroked her cheek. I was starting to realize how much I wanted to have a child of my own some day. "I've made a mistake." I said, looking up from Rosette who had started playing with my fingers.

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

I told them everything I told Padmé. "Why can't you just tell him you feel the same?" Marina asked, taking Rosette back.

"Because I'm forbidden to form attachments. I'm not supposed to be attached to anyone. I can't get married, have kids, or be in love. I can't imagine what the council would do if they found out I had two sisters and a niece, let alone in love!" I said.

Marina and Lilo gasped in unison. "Ahsoka, I never knew that." Marina said.

I wiped my nose. "It's okay." I looked at Marina, then at Lilo. "What should I do?"

Lilo sighed, "I wish I knew what to tell you, Ahsoka. But I choose not to mess with boys."

I turned to Marina. "It doesn't matter what the council says," she began. "They can't stop you from being in love, and you need to tell him how you feel, before you lose him forever."

I thought about that, and I couldn't lose Lux. "I have to go." I stood up and ran out before they could say anything.

I pulled my hood over my head and ran through the streets; I _had_ to get to Lux.

I reached his building and walked inside. I ran to the turbo lift and pressed the button for the floor I remember his apartment was on. The turbo lift opened and I found his apartment. I hesitantly knocked the door.

The door opened slightly. "What do you want?" I heard Lux's upset voice.

"Lux, I need to talk to you." I said. "Can I come in?"

He sighed before opening the door all the way. I walked inside and followed him out to his small balcony.

It was pouring rain, but neither one of us cared. "What is it?" Lux asked.

I stood on the tips of my toes and pressed my lips against his. My eyes were closed, but I could sense his were open at first. Then he closed them and wrapped his arms around my waist as I held his face in my hands. This was so much better than the fake kiss we shared at Death Watch, and it was so much better than the one we had last night. This one was passionate, loving, and sweet. How romantic, my first real kiss in the rain.

We pulled apart and I spoke first, "I love you."

Lux kissed me again, but it was quick. "I love you, too."

I hugged him. "How long have you loved me?" I asked.

Lux smiled and kissed my forehead. "When you first came to Raxus and I reached for your bag."

I smiled at him before kissing his nose. "I've loved you since you asked if I was a Jedi."

Lux hugged me tightly. "I love you so much."

"Lux, I love you. But we can never be together." I said as I remembered the truth.

"Why not?" Lux asked.

"I'm a Jedi, I can't love." I said looking down.

Lux lifted my chin gently. "Nobody has to know, Ahsoka. We can do it secretly."

I looked into his eyes. "How?"

Lux kissed me again with much more passion. When he pulled back he said, "We'll take it day by day."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you."

Lux wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you more."

I smiled. "I love you most."

We kissed again, and this one was the best, and I enjoyed every minute of it.

**And that was the last chapter! The epilogue should be up pretty soon, and then out comes the sequel! Read and respond!**


	8. Epilogue: Hello

**I love all of you more than you know! And I'm so glad you've stuck with this story. And so I will thank everyone who reviewed on the entire story:**

**Anisoka280 (Thank you)!**

**Violet Frost (Thank you so much)!**

**weathergirl17284 (Thanks for sticking with this)!**

**Dino Green (Thank you)!**

**ahsokatano191 (Thanks a million)!**

**Guest (Even though I don't have a screen name, thank you)!**

**triplethreat123 (You're the best! Luv 'ya)!**

**Tessika14 (Thanks so much)!**

**Guest (I don't know who you are, but thank you)!**

**Padawanbarriss (Guest). (Thank you so much)!**

**Guest (The fact that you've read all my stories is really touching, thank you)!**

**Bookreaderninja (Thank you)!**

**Guest (Sorry about not having a screen name, thank you)!**

**snips1212 (Guest). (Thanks a bunch)!**

**AhsokaTano99 (Thank you so much)!**

**LongLoreLover (Thank you so much! I really appreciate it)!**

**Guest (Thank you for reviewing)!**

**Guest (I'm glad you liked the story! Thank you)!**

**ahsokalo (Thank you so much! And I still think you're psychic ;-)**

**StarWarsRocksMySocks (Thank you so much! Luv 'ya)!**

**Anakinsgirlfriend5 (Thank you so much! I'm really glad you read my story)!**

**RunningFree13 (Thank you)!**

**AhsokaGeekFreak (AhsokaGeek). (Guest). (Thank you so much)!**

**Luxsoka- Forever (Thank you! And tell your army thank you, too)!**

**Dr. Anthro- Tano (I'm so glad you stuck with this! You are the best big sister in the world and I could not ask for a better one! I love you)!**

**I seriously started crying this got so emotional for me! Wow, I'm pathetic. . . Anyway! Thank you all so much for reviewing! I love each and every one of you! Thank you all so much! You guys all have a special place in my heart! The epilogue is called _Hello_ after the most emotional Evanescence song. This one was based completely off of Amy Lee's little sister, Bonnie's death. It is so emotional for her that she can't sing it in public without having an emotional break down. Well, here's the epilogue. I hope you like it :-)**

Epilogue

**Hello**

_Ahsoka POV_

Two weeks have gone by since Lux and I confessed our love for each other. Which means we've been together for two weeks, I've known about Anakin and Padmé's marriage for two weeks (I still haven't even told Anakin that I know), and Rosette is two weeks old.

And honestly, I've never been happier in my entire life. Everything was perfect, but I knew it wouldn't stay that way forever. So I enjoyed it while I had it.

Lux and I had been relaxing in his apartment. I was leaning on the railing on his balcony watching the stars as he stood next to me with one arm wrapped around my shoulders.

I pointed to the sky. "Look! A shooting star!"

Lux pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead, "Make a wish, Soka."

I smiled, Lux had nicknamed me Soka about a week ago, and I loved it. I know Master Plo called me Little Soka, but when Lux said called me Soka it felt, _different_. It told me that he loved me, and that he would always love me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wished as hard as I could. "What did you wish for?" Lux asked turning to face me.

I smiled. "I can't tell you, then it won't come true."

Lux brought an arm around me and pulled me to him. One of his hands was supporting my head and the other was supporting my arched back. My arms were wrapped around his neck and our lips were locked.

Our lips pulled apart but we stayed in the same position. "Did it come true?" Lux asked.

I smiled sweetly at him. "It just did."

Lux hugged me and I hugged him. "I love you, Ahsoka." He said softly.

"I love you, too, Lux." I whispered in his ear.

We kissed once again, and it felt right. I knew Lux would always be mine, and nothing would ever change that.

When we broke apart I spoke first. "Um, it's getting late. I should probably get back to the temple."

Lux smiled at me and pressed his forehead against mine. "Okay, Soka."

We kissed real quickly, and then I left.

I entered the turbo lift and rode down to the ground floor. I left the building and got on my speeder.

As I drove to the temple, my com-link went off. "Ahsoka, here." I answered.

"Hey, Ahsoka. It's Padmé." Padmé answered in an optimistic tone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come over to my apartment, there's something you need to see!" She squealed.

"Um, okay. . ." I said slowly.

"Great!" Then the call ended.

I turned my speeder around and headed for her apartment. It was around eleven, so there weren't a lot of people in the streets.

I exited my speeder and walked into the building.

I strode into the turbo lift and pressed the button for her floor.

I knocked on the door but nobody answered. I knocked a second time and I got the same results.

I finally just opened the door for myself. But when I got inside it was completely dark, and I couldn't find the light switch.

"Padmé?" I called softly.

"Hello, Ahsoka." I heard a male's voice, and by the sound of it he was old.

I let my eyes adjust to the dark and I saw two silhouettes. One had a feminine figure so I assumed it was a woman and the other was a man.

"Hello, Sweetie." Said the woman. She sounded old, too. "It's been a while."

My eyes adjusted to the dark further, and my memory came flooding back to me for the first time in three weeks. I stumbled back. "Mom?! Dad?!"

**Oh yeah! Left you hanging! I'm so evil! But hey, that's part of the fun. The sequel should be out real soon, so you won't have to suffer for that long. Be on the look out for: Friends and Family: Where We Left Off. Review! Until next time :-)**

**-AhsokaTano141516 is out, peace!**


End file.
